Pom Pom Girl
by DegrassiAfterDark
Summary: In which Zig and Zoe are trapped in the supply closet when the fire alarm goes off in Firestarter, Part 2. He doesn't want to die a virgin so she helps him out. Hot Zoemund smut. Might be continued.


It wasn't supposed to happen like this. In Zig's head everything was perfect. Find out when Degrassi's power cheer team was scheduled to compete. Text Zoe beforehand to meet him in the supply closest so they could finally kiss. Then send her off on her merry way while he rooted for her in the stands. He never thought anyone with his edge would fall for a Pom Pom girl, but Zoe was pretty special.

But reality did not play out that way. Shortly after taking her in his arms and leaning down to give Zoe the long-awaited kiss, the fire alarm started to blare. They shot for the door and they discovered in horror that they were stuck. Though there was still no sign of smoke, if there really was a fire then it would only be a matter of time before the flames targeted them. Was he going to die down here? Wait, was he going to die a _virgin_?

"You've never had sex?"

Oops, did he say that part out loud?

"Um yeah, forget I said that? It's kind of embarrassing…"

Zoe traipsed towards him and put a hand on his wife-beater.

"I actually envy you," she said to him, looking up at him while biting her lip. "I lost my virginity to a senior who was using me as a rebound. My next sexual encounter, as you already know, was with some perverted fucks."

The bitterness in her tone was clear. And if Zig wasn't mistaken, it suggested that she wanted to replace her most recent sexual episode with something a lot more meaningful.

"I think we could help each other out."

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Novak? But I won't jump until you show me you're prepared. Just in case we do survive."

Zig whipped out a condom from his wallet which Zoe promptly snatched and tucked in her sports bra.

"Perfect. Now, strip."

He didn't need to be told twice. His top, pants, shoes, socks and boxers were off in a flash. That was when he noticed that Zoe was still fully dressed.

"Now, you strip," he encouraged.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said playfully. "Didn't I warn that you were to pine after me while I'm in my short cheerleading skirt?"

He didn't have time to complain because Zoe planted her hands on his broad shoulders and leaned up for them to finally have their first kiss. It was wet and wild with their tongues moving in every direction without a coherent game plan but neither one of them gave a fuck. Zig trailed his arm down until his hand reached her left butt cheek and gave it a firm squeeze. Zoe showed him that she liked it by biting on his lower lip and he didn't even bother stifling a deep moan. Feeling encouraged, he slipped his fingers on both sides of her underwear and tugged hard enough for her panties to drop. Her ass was a lot easier to explore from that point and he trailed over every inch.

Zoe decided that she was due for some of her own exploration and wrapped her hands around Zig's hardening cock and began to pump. His head flew back with the new sensation and when it was stiff enough for Zoe's liking she nimbly ripped open the condom and slipped it over his member. That was when she turned to walk away.

"H-hey," wheezed Zig. "Are you just a tease who's gonna leave me and my blue balls?"

Zoe looked over her shoulder long enough to give him a smirk.

"Have some faith! I haven't whipped up a whole team of amateur cheerleaders without picking up some tricks along the way."

Zig watched with fascination as she lined up the spring board in front of him. Her perfect bare ass made a fantastic view as she bent down to set it in place.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you exactly what this 'Pom Pom girl' is capable of. Now, widen your stance and line your shoulders to the wall. I'll take care of the rest."

With wide eyes, Zig watched Zoe get a running start, jump on the spring board, execute a neat double front flip in the air and land on his shoulders pussy lips first. She wrapped her legs around his neck and he steadied her ass with his arms before he started eating her out on instinct. Zig moaned and wondered if this was a sneak preview of what heaven was like. Zoe was mewling to her heart's content under Zig's skilful tongue and wondered if he ever did this before even though he claimed he was a virgin. The thought slipped out her head when he magically found her g-spot and making her wail with pleasure until she came all over his face.

He leaned back to look at her and the filthy look in Zoe's eyes made it clear that the fun wasn't over just yet. She wiggled a bit to signal Zig to loosen his grip enough to lower her and he slowly insert his cock snugly inside her slick pussy. She was so tight. He gave her a minute to adjust and then he used his powerful arms to lift her up and down along his erection. Her screams were getting louder and louder until she couldn't make another sound. That was when Zig released in the condom.

It wasn't until they were catching their breath that they noticed smoke mixing with their precious oxygen. They leaned their foreheads against each other and breathed slowly, fully accepting their fate. That was when they heard the pounding on the door from the firemen. Zig quickly got dressed and Zoe slipped her underwear back on before the door was broken down and they were brought to safety to be treated.

"So apparently the firefighters heard your screams," Zig commented cockily to Zoe after they were checked out. "Looks like you saved our lives."

"I think you're the one who deserves the credit since you were the source," Zoe replied innocently while writing down her address and slipping it in his pocket.

"What's that for?"

"Come to my place tonight. You saved my life again and this time I'm going to thank you in _every possible way_.

XXXXXX

A/N: Zoemund is sexy af and damn, was this fun to write. Anybody liked it? Anyone wants a second part?


End file.
